The Guardians of Adolescence
by Frosty Brit
Summary: When something Threatens Jamie, Jack must confront new faces to protect him, but why aren't these Guardian's doing their job, and why does Jamie's new Teacher look so familiar? Pre-BenneFrost story.
1. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

**AND BACK!**

**Hope you enjoy yet another NEW BenneFrost Story!**

**Slash: I got mine in earlier!**

**Slash you PWP spreading... (Curses)… go away!**

**Slash: No, you say your better than me at BenneFrost, so I'm here to see how a Queen does it…**

**Queen….? *Pushes Slash into Jack's Lake***

**Now on with, The Guardians of Adolescence. This is set 3 years after the movie, so Jamie is 12/13 in this story (Though it will stretch to 18 by the end)**

**And I Don't Own Rise Of The Guardian's**

* * *

**Chapter One: Something's Wrong….**

* * *

Jack floated happily around Burgess, spreading the joys of Winter. He was enjoying being a Guardian, it had been a few years since the Guardians and Guardian's Guardians had stood against Pitch Black and sent the Nightmare King Packing.

Every week Jack had made sure that he'd visited Jamie or simply left a pattern of Frost on his window, if he was running late. Ever since becoming a Guardian, he'd been gaining in believers, he now had around 300, but Jamie was always special, he was the first, and the most fun to be around.

Even the other Guardian's had taken to Jamie and Sophie, on Christmas Eve, North always let them come to the pole for his Annual Guardian Party, On Easter, Bunny hid special Eggs around The Warren for them to find, Tooth (On her very Rare days off), went to visit them, simply a fly in and out to check on them, Jack thought she knew more than she let on, but didn't know what, and Sandy… well Sandy joined in when Jack and Jamie were playing around before Jack left.

Jack smirked as kids waved to him as he flew around the corner, ice and frost forming as he went, Jack knew where he was heading, the Bennett House. Jack hushed the wind as he flew, he wanted to surprise Jamie, who wasn't aware that Jack would be coming today.

Jack landed silently on Sophie window, and climbed inside, Sophie was playing with a Guardian toy set North had made her, when she looked up,

"Jack!" She smiled,

"Hey Squirt, Jamie hiding in his room?" Jack asked and Sophie nodded, "Cool, Bunny's on his way her too, but make sure to act surprised,

Sophie mad a gleeful laugh before hopping about the room chanting, "Bunny, Hop, Hop, Hop!"

Jack quickly exited the room and hovered down the corridor, arriving at Jamie's room he opened the door slightly, Jamie was sitting at his table, scribing something on a piece of paper, a frown on his face.

Jack crept silently towards the boy, before whispering, "Boo!"

Jamie leapt into the air and turned around, looking at the smirking spirit,

"JACK!" Jamie smiled, pulling the Winter Spirit in for a hug,

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" Jack asked smiling,

Jamie nodded furiously and looked over at him,

They began to chat for a while, Jack occasionally sneaking a glance at what Jamie had written down before a Joyful shriek from down the hall made them share a glance,

"Bunny" Jack told him and Jamie nodded,

"So how's School?" Jack asked

"It… um… good…" Jamie nodded,

Jack frowned, Jamie had just started high school in 7th grade, and Jack knew he was a little daunted,

"Jamie, is something wrong?" Jack asked,

Jamie looked at Jack with something he could only describe as Fear, "No" Jamie gave a worried laugh and quickly changed the subject to Tooth recent visit, Jack agreed to drop the conversation but it kept creeping up into his mind, thinking over what he'd seen…

* * *

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Jack flew out of the window, sparing one last Glance for the sleeping boy behind him, noticing Bunny creping out of Sophie's room,

"Hey Bunny" Jack nodded,

"Frostbite, need a lift to the Pole?" Bunny nodded, opening a tunnel,

"Thanks Bunny" Jack gave a weary smile,

As the two rushed toward the Pole, Bunny noticed Jack's thoughts were elsewhere.

As they arrived Bunny looked over to North who was chasing an Elf who'd stolen his latest Ice toy,

"So Snowflake, whats botherin' Ya?" Bunny asked,

"Something Jamie did earlier, he seemed scared of his school, I mean if it were bullies, he would've told me, we've dealt with them before… but this seem's different…" Jack frowned,

"So you think something else is botherin' im? Sophie was saying the same, Jamie always comes back from School terrified of the place" Bunny frowned,

"Vat is dis?" North asked walking over, "Something is bothering Young Jamie?"

"Something at School, something making him afraid… maybe its Pitch?" Jack asked,

"Ah.. is at High school, No?" North asked,

"Yeah" Jack nodded,

"Then we can do nothing, we alert Guardians of Adolescence" North told them, "They are in charge of children 13 and over"

"But… what does that mean?" Jack asked,

"We can't help Jamie anymore…" North told him,

"But Jamie… the Last Light…." Jack began,

"And his time under our guidance and protection is over, I shall summon ze other Guardians and then, we go to Amazon to alert them" North told him, "Jack I know is tough, but we must Obey Manny"

Jack scowled and turned away from the elder Guardian's, a scowl on his face, "Alright, we'll let them deal with it, but If they don't fix it within a week, then I'm gunna sort it out… and screw the consequences"

North frowned as he walked over and slammed down the lever, summoning the other Guardian's

* * *

**(Meanwhile On The Moon)**

Manny paced up and down, mumbling to himself, knowing that there was great threat down on the planet below, but wondering when his Guardian's were going to act, something wasn't right down there, first he'd lost track of a dark spirit, then Pitch vanishes, granted Pitch _Often_ Vanishes, but something didn't feel right this time.

Manny turned to look at the North Pole, seeing the lights go off and he smiled, maybe _some_ of his Guardian's knew their duty to protect the world, and all who dwelt there…. Manny then smiled, knowing he'd soon be able to travel down to Earth, and those that had wronged his Guardian's and him, would pay dearly.

* * *

**And there it is…. **

**Silghtly different Plot, but will result in the same….**

* * *

**BTW, Watched the Croods today, don't rate it… Guardian's is better…..**

**Anyway…. Pulling an all night'r…. gunna update:**

**Re-Living Frost.**

**The End Of Days.**

**Corrupted Purity. **


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Backness!**

**No-one around this time of year? TWO updates with no reviews… *Frosty is starting to feel unloved***

* * *

**Chapter Two: School**

* * *

Jamie sighed as he walked into the building, he didn't know what it was, but the whole place made him feel cold and scared, he often found himself rushing into the grounds, along with his friends. They all were afraid of this building, something about it always put them off, made them weary of it.

He paced into the classroom and looked up at his new teacher, he had started about a month before term began, Mr. Night. He seemed to be the type of teacher you didn't want to get on the bad side of, he had short cut black hair and soulless grey eyes.

"Sit" Mr Night told them and they all looked at him, and they could tell, he was terrifying.

After Mr Night's class, everyone rushed out, Mr Night seemed to hate them all so much, he'd even given Jamie detention for asking to go to the toilet and Pippa because she backed Jamie up.

Jamie sighed, if only he'd told Jack about what was going on… but what was that gunna solve? What could Jack do… sure he could float around him, trying to find out what was going on… but then Jack might be in danger, or get in trouble.

Jamie sighed and looked to the sky, hoping above hope, that somewhere, somehow something would stop this dread he felt about his school.

* * *

**(South America)**

North's Sleigh Crashed down in The Guardians of Adolescence's meeting hall, a figure turned to face them,

"North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy! What in the name of Manny are you doing here?" She asked, Jack looked at her, she was wearing a light blue dress that cut around her knee on one leg and her ankle of the other, on it was a pattern of rain, he hair tied up behind her head in a bun,

"April… Is good to see you!" North smiled walking forward, "We have found small problem with something, is in your area, boy is 14 soon"

April frowned, "A Teenager… what is wrong with him?"

"He is deathly scared of something, we can work out it was due to his school, but other than that, our options are kaput!" North told her,

"It is not unusual for a teenager to be scared of school, what with Bullies, Homework and discovering yourself, it can be scary" April shrugged,

"You don't understand, this kid isn't some ordinary boy!" Bunny frowned, noticing Jack was standing to the side, avoiding attention,

"And who is he then?" April growled,

"The Last Light" Tooth told her,

April gasped and turned around, "You are joking right? The last Light? As in… the kid who faced Pitch Black without blinking, without even flinching?"

"Yes" North nodded, "Now you see why we worried in first place!"

"This is… shocking, I guessed him to be protected by you permanently, after all.. didn't he save all of your lives?" April asked,

"He did, but we have to follow the rules Manny set out, He is under your protection now" Tooth nodded,

"Then we shall act straight away, I shall summon my fellow Guardian's, thank you Guardian's of Childhood, your help was welcome" April bowed looking at them all with something they couldn't place,

With that the five Childhood Guardian's turned and left, leaving April alone to summon her fellow Guardian's,

After ten minutes, her six fellow Guardian's arrived there,

The first to arrive was a man dressed in a purple suit with a pumpkin for a head, Jack O'Lantern, the Spirit of Halloween and Guardian of Independence.

The next was Loki Asgarna, he was dressed in gold and green, his eyes so full of trick's he could teach Jack Frost a thing or two, he was the Guardian of Trickery.

Next was Kongos, this spirit was unlike any other in the world, he was bare chested, showing off his muscles, and war paint, he wore a pair of white trousers and looked like he was ready to rip everyone in half, he was the Guardian of Rage.

The Next was Cupid D'Armor, the spirit of Love, appearing like an angel, her long wings folding in behind her as she looked around, she was the Guardian of Love.

The Semi-final arrival was Lu'lock, she stood tall and proud, looking around at everything around her, she wore a long flowing grey dress, she was the spirit of Trust.

The final arrival was the youngest of them, Lilith, she wore a very short skirt and what appeared to be a cheerleading top, she was the Guardian of Flirtation.

The six Guardian's all started to chat, before April clapped her hands, they all turned to look at her,

"We've been discovered, the GoC are onto us… we need to help the master, we need to increase the plan" April told them,

"How do they know?" Cupid asked, "We made sure that all of the children are too scared to tell anyone, especially them"

"The Last Light, They seemed fond of him, I'm going to enjoy his screams even more now, his night-terrors are always the most powerful, soon the Master will rise to full strength once more and can take back his immortal form" April smirked,

"Do you think the DoC will stay out of our way?" Jack O'Lantern asked,

"I think they worship Manny too much to interfere" April shrugged, "But I did get a look at their new addition, Jack Frost"

"Wait.. Jack Frost? As in the spirit… or was it Prince of Winter?" Loki asked,

"That's the one" April nodded, "He's practically a child himself, I reckon we can easily handle him as soon as The Master summons for him"

"You believe the Master will want revenge, now I bet he kills the kids and then destroys the Frost Brat" Lu'lock smirked,

"All glory to the Master!" They smirked and left, heading for Burgess.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duhhhh!**

**So the GoA are working for the other side, but will Jack really let things lie there, or will he jump to help Jamie when he needs it? **

**Find out next time!**


End file.
